Crazy
by Yukimaxwell
Summary: Harry is remembering his school year so far, when an accident happens at the burrow. Warning: Songfic.


I do not own harry potter, nor do I own Crazy train.

You all know who do. now back off.

This is a Songfic. My first, actually. Criticism is welcome, as long as it helps.

Enjoy!

**_Italics_** are used to describe Harry's thoughts during the song.

Harry Potter smiled. He was currently at the burrow for christmas hols, and enjoying himself immensly.

He looked at the Weaslys, sitting around the fire.

Well, save for Arthur, who was marveling over a muggle radio. "Daft, I tell you." Harry murmered to himself, amused over the older man's antics.

It was his sixth year, and he had been thinking about the school year thus far.

Fun. That's the only word to describe his year this far.

Weird too. But that's because of some of the things he saw. Voldemort had been taking some time off, because one cannot be an evil bastard ALL the time, can he? Oh, the dreams still came, but then again, they were more strange... and dare I say it.. funny? more than frightening.

Dumbledore was enjoying the break as well.

Harry sat there remembering, untill Arthur finally got fed up, and kicked the radio.

Amazingly, it started to work.

Harry blinked in suprise, as a famous muggle song started to play.

Ozzy. Harry grinned. He liked Ozzy. Who wouldnt like somebody who scared the pants off the royal guard, and just about everybody else?

The music started to remind him of his school year, but more clearly.

Yeah. Crazy describes it perfectly...

Cut to the musical montage and flashback sequence!

All aboooooaaard! hahahaha!

The Hogwarts express conductor is seen hailing the students.

Said students are chatting on the way to school. _No teasing this time by Malfoy this time. Weird._

Crazy, but that's how it goes

Lockhart blinks at the "camera" at St. Mungo's. _Harry had regretted going there. Lockhart still gave him the creeps._

The nurses are wondering what the hell is going on...

Millions of people living as foes

Snape and McGonagall are growling at each other after the first round of a fistfight, with their prospective houses cheering them on. _Heh heh. That was funny. Peeves had hit McGonagall with an apple, and she thought Snape had a sudden fit of childishness._

Maybe it's not to late

Two Hermiones are seen rushing past each other, too worried about getting to class to notice the other. _I knew about it that time. Hermione is still absolutely nutter to do this to herself._

To learn how to love

Voldemort, Aka: Tom Marvolo Riddle sweatdrops.

This being after his pants fell down. _I laughed till I wet myself after that. Some dreams can be good too._

And forget how to hate

So do both Malfoys. _Lucius was visiting Draco that day. Dobby had blown them a raspberry, and forked his fingers at them._

Mental wounds not healing

Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom can be seen through the window to their room, looking bewildered.

_Must have been Lockhart again. STILL hate him._

Life's a bitter shame

Percy is grovelling to Fudge like the worm he is. _I don't see why they even come here. Well, other than to torment me, that is..._

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

Gilderoy Lockhart is seen chatting up a house elf. Said elf looks rather frightened. _I would be frightened too._

I've listened to preachers

Professor Binns, dead as ever; continues to teach a sleeping class.

I've listened to fools

Peeves starts cackling at a bunch of paint splattered first years.

_I remember when something like that happened to me... In the stair well, I think._

I've watched all the dropouts

Who make their own rules

Fred and George are dancing naked in the middle of the great hall, in perfect timing with each other.

McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff are sporting massive sweatdrops.

Many of the girls of the school are catcalling. _While embaressing, that was the greatest prank they have ever pulled to date. I still like to tease them about it._

One person conditioned to rule and control

Voldemort is seen whipping Bellatrix Lestrange... Wearing a leather corset and high heels._Very. Scary. Great blackmail material though. Sometimes this connection CAN be useful. Sometimes._

The media sells it and you leave the role

Rita Skeeter, is seen being trampled by a mob. _Heh. I caused that. All's it takes, is to shout something about her going to tell the prophet about them. _

Mental wounds still screaming

Snape is glaring at that "damned mirror" _Still regret that. But now i know why Snape is such an ass._

Driving me insane

The longbottoms again. The bewildered look is because the staff had just given them a sedative. _So THATS why the patients are so quiet some of the time... _

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train.

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train..

Filch can be seen chasing a tom cat who was messing around with Mrs. Norris_. Must have been the twins again. How they changed Crookshanks' gender is beyond me.._

I know that things are going wrong for me

Harry simply looks at his feet, downtrodden. _Ron stole my candy, damnit.._

You gotta listen to my words

McGonagall again, griping at the still naked twins. Ehehe. _I have never seen her so embaressed in my entire life!_

Yeeeaaah yeah!

Voldemore is seen doing a long dance routine between Dumbledore, and Harry. Tom looks like he is about to have a nervous breakdown, and Harry and the headmaster are laughing. As is the rest of the school. Even Snape. _Fun. and funny. Hermione had a good idea with that marionette curse. All we had to do is attach the strings to dumbledore and I, and start dancing. I Still don't think Mr. Badass can move his legs properly after that. Which explains the break._

Heirs of a cold war

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly are sitting on the couch, looking at family picture.

That's what we've become _Kinda sad. Arthur's mum's birthday was that day. She had died during the conflict with Grindelweld._

Inheriting troubles i'm mentally numb

Harry is seen after a duel, having been hit by several stupefys in a row, by Half of the Slytherins. _That wasn't very fun. All's I did was insult their probable ancestry. ... To the Saxons, Gauls, and the Goths.. Damn, that felt good though._

Crazy, i just cannot bear

Ron is trying, badly, to beat Hagrid in a thumb wrestling battle. Hagrid is using his thumb, and ron is using his entire arm. _Great battle, suprisingly. It took Hagrid nearly ten seconds to beat Ron. Hermione and I both smacked Ronnikins afterwards for being stupid._

I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Cue to the Dursleys. _Even after being threatened by the Order, they still treat me like shite. My year picked up immediately after I left._

Mental wounds not healing

Cue to the Longbottoms again. _We visited them a lot. Its nice to see Neville's parents from time to time. I do hope they get better._

Who and what's to blame

Voldemort is seen grinning. He had just gotten the death eater that had pantsed him, by destroying his clothes, and depositing him naked in the middle of a convent. _HA! Tommy boy has a sense of humor after all. I can still hear the screams today. Brilliant._

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

The students are seen getting on the train to go off to their families for Chrismas hols.

That's where I got here.

Harry smiled at the Weaslys again, after the song had ended.

"Um... I'm tired... I will see you tomorrow, alright?" Harry spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Right, Harry. Sleep well." was the just of what they told him.

Ahh.. To be in a "normal" family.

Life was good.

The end.

Well? What do you think?

I did try my best to write this.


End file.
